


别理她

by Bonnieeee777



Category: history3 圈套 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnieeee777/pseuds/Bonnieeee777





	别理她

唐毅不对劲，非常。

孟少飞在今天第七十一次搭话未果后，终于后知后觉地反应到。

行天盟成功漂了白，这块千年老冰也好不容易被自己一点点给捂化了。可突然这又是怎么了？

孟少飞看着从公司回来后的唐毅非常顺手地让阿德接过他的公事包。阿德那家伙居然还伸手想去帮着唐毅脱外套？！！

“喂！喂！！”

孟少飞拖鞋来不及分左右，直踩着就冲过去，横在两人间，断开阿德与唐毅...外套衣领间的那一丝联系。

“我还在这里耶！当我死的啊？！你松手啦！”

阿德翻了个白眼，悻悻松手。老板怎么就喜欢这么个讨厌鬼了啊？？？阿德心中腹诽。

孟少飞手刚搭在唐毅肩上，就被他不着痕迹的一个侧身躲开了。

嗯？

阿德暗爽翻了，甚至一瞬都不是暗，而是明晃晃地把“你也有今天”写在了脸上，只差哈哈笑出声。

孟少飞当然读出了这层意思，他瞪圆眼睛，紧紧抿着嘴，回头伸出食指冲阿德点了点，意思很明显：闭嘴！然后回身，追着唐毅已经消失在二楼的身影。

“当” 

象征性地在门上敲了一下，孟少飞就自顾自地推开了。干嘛要敲门啊，奇怪，明明现在这里也算是我的卧室了，他小声嘟囔了句。

唐毅正在换衣服，上身紧实的肌肉线条被光洁的小麦色皮肤紧紧包裹着，衣帽间的暖色光线不偏不倚地撒在那副健美的身体之上。不管见过几次，孟少飞都还是会一瞬血气上涌地头脑发胀。他一下子竟忘记了追来的目的。

“咳..吭” 孟少飞清了清嗓子，“你干吗？怎么今天怪怪的” 他终于想起来了。

唐毅臭着一张脸，比那个死人脸还臭一百倍。他只是微微斜睨一下孟少飞的方向，根本连正脸都不愿转过来看他，继续手上正要套上家居服的动作。

“不是啊！你有事就直说，大男人干嘛这么矫情？！”孟少飞被那个眼神激怒了，他有些口不择言，可实在是想到这费了他财力、人力以及...精力好不容易才融化了的冰山不知道什么时候又兀自给冻了回去，他头疼地不行。

唐毅一愣，怒怒嘴，微微叹了口气，干脆停下动作，将上衣扔回衣柜。他转过身，盯着孟少飞，一步一步朝他走来。

那是熟悉的危险却也叫孟少飞沉溺的感觉，他突然有些慌张，脚不自觉地后退几步。唐毅块头比他大出一圈，近近贴着的时候带着浓重的压迫感。

“啪” 

唐毅一手按在墙上，另一手则伸到孟少飞的腰后将他圈起。

“你学妹留line给你了” 

唐毅微微侧身，温暖且散着树脂木香迷人气息的身体紧紧贴着孟少飞 ，饱满的唇微微擦着他的耳廓，低低的说道。

“你干嘛偷看我手机啊？！” 孟少飞此刻这被包围起的极其暧昧姿势下，一瞬从脖根红到了耳尖。他知道学妹今天发了消息，消息内容他也知道。是不可以让唐毅知道的内容，可偏偏唐毅就是知道了，他有些恼羞成怒地避重就轻道。

“是你自己用我笔电登line，还点了自动登陆，它自己弹出来的。”

孟少飞先前还昂起的胸脯瞬时虚了下来。

“不是啊，就...”

“她喜欢你”唐毅的气音柔柔喷在孟少飞耳垂，右手探进他的衣服里，温热的大手带着指尖薄薄的茧一寸一寸抚揉过孟少飞的腰眼。

“但我已经跟她讲了我喜欢的是你啊！你...你...你吃醋哦。” 孟少飞被唐毅弄得一阵酥麻，腰上由唐毅带来的电流在身体里上下四蹿。他慌乱间随意问出一句唐毅根本不会回答的问题。冰块可不吃醋。

“对！我吃醋了！” 

嗯？

唐毅猛地咬在孟少飞耳垂上，舌头卷起那枚嫩肉，然后牙齿轻轻在上面厮磨着。

“嗯....”孟少飞一下没忍住，发出一声变了调的闷哼。血流往身下汇聚，唐毅一条腿卡在他两腿之间，孟少飞避无可避，那微微已经探头的欲望正擦着唐毅的大腿渐渐有了更明确的形状。

孟少飞脸烧得不像话。唐毅真的太奸诈，他根本不用设套，只是他的存在本身，就足以让孟少飞方寸大乱。他情难自禁地伸手抚上唐毅的背，等待着情欲的浪潮重重拍响在两人身上。

可唐毅手下的动作却停了，他撑起身子，上挑的凤眼没有一丝戏谑，死死盯着孟少飞，像是要把他看穿。

“你跟她说我欺负你？”

 

唐毅今天确实不爽。他在公司处理文件，行天盟洗白后，公司的生意逐渐走上正轨，每天都有批不完的材料跟开不完的会。可偏偏孟少飞值了两天外勤，今天好不容易可以按时下班回家等他，他加快了手上的动作，今天一点都不愿意多留在公司一秒。

就在这时候，信息提示音响了，陌生的头像在通知栏里跳动。唐毅点开一看，备注是【学妹】，这才明白是那个笨蛋用自己笔电登了line后忘记退。

原本唐毅想立刻关掉的，可信息一条接着一条的发来，他不想看都不行。

“学长，我喜欢你！我知道你已经拒绝我了，可是，我就是喜欢你啊。”  
“唐毅虽然是洗白了，可他毕竟跟我们是不同世界的人。”  
“黑道就是黑道，洗白也没什么用啊！他都那样对你了！”  
“学长！你怎么可以就让他这样欺负你啊！离开他啦！………”

唐毅的脸在屏幕前越来越黑，僵了一瞬的手指迅速在对话框右上角的叉上点了下去。

 

孟少飞这下知道唐毅为什么生气了，他有些恼又被气得有些好笑，

“不是啦，就...出外勤的时候不小心被她看见我腰后面的...印子了啦，她就以为你打我啊，我怎么好讲说那是那什么...就吻痕呐...”

孟少飞的声音越来越小，他想要拉唐毅回来，继续先前的事。

可突然捞了空，唐毅后退，隔开几步，然后朝衣帽间外走去。转身的一瞬，孟少飞分明看到唐毅嘴角噙着那抹贱贱的坏笑，

“别了，不然我控制不住又留下印子还让她再更心疼了。”

孟少飞呆在墙边，他目瞪口呆地盯着唐毅走去卧室的背影，又低头看看自己那不争气已经撑起的小帐篷，皱了皱眉，大步追了过去，

“别理她！”


End file.
